


Любить себя не грех

by Rubin_Red



Series: Драбблы [7]
Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red





	Любить себя не грех

Он ведет ладонью по своей груди, цепляет пальцами соски и, не отрываясь, разглядывает отражение в зеркале. Серебристая поверхность никогда не лжет, она всегда правдива. И сейчас Том видит насколько он беззастенчив и откровенен. И даже понимая, что он один и зрителей нет, все равно не покидает щемящее чувство стыда. Хотя это даже делает возбуждение острее. Глаза чуть прикрыты, ноздри раздуваются, словно он в гневе, губы яркие, искусанные множество раз. На висках застыли капельки пота, а влажные после душа волосы облепили лоб, скулы и шею. Пряди кажутся темными, почти черными и Тому это нравится. Кажется он сейчас сам на себя не похож, но может это и к лучшему.  
Он медленно проводит языком по губам. Они тут же становятся блестящими и более яркими. Том ближе придвигается к зеркалу, почти соприкасаясь со своим отражением, своим двойником и, быть может, своим альтер эго. Он иногда задавался вопросом, что было бы, оживи его отражение? Или если бы повстречался человек, похожий на самого Тома как две капли воды. Как это, вживую ощутить того, кто абсолютно такой же? Этими мыслями он не может поделиться с кем-нибудь, но часто об этом думает.  
Том кладет ладонь на прохладное стекло, и на какой-то миг он чувствует теплое прикосновение пальцев через толщу зеркала. Это иллюзия, он понимает, но каждый имеет право на свою собственную фантазию. Том прислоняется щекой, прикрывает глаза, а потом прижимается к зеркалу всем телом. Затем он чуть отстраняется, заглядывая в глаза своему отражению. На миг становится стыдно за этот извращенный акт самолюбования, но потом Том вздыхает и отбрасывает все мысли прочь. Возбуждение туманит разум, и Тому кажется, что это вовсе не он так тяжело дышит, будто после физической нагрузки. И не его зрачки так расширены, словно в крови гуляет наркотик.  
Том снова проводит ладонью по своей груди и сжимает один сосок, легкий стон срывается с губ. Вторую руку он опускает ниже, скользя по вспотевшей коже, обхватывает возбужденный член. Зеркало отражает каждое движение, Тома это возбуждает еще сильнее и он до боли стискивает пальцы. Этого чертовски мало, хочется трения, жесткого и резкого, чтоб наслаждение разливалось по телу остро и сладко. Но удерживать это состояние неудовлетворения Тому тоже нравится, когда в любой момент можно прекратить эти мучения, но оттягиваешь и оттягиваешь неизбежное.  
Он разжимает пальцы на члене, подносит руку к лицу, на миг застывает, улыбаясь своему отражению, и ведет языком по своей ладони, потом еще раз, увлажняя. Затем снова обхватывает член, сжимает головку, застывает. Его двойник смотрит с зеркальной глади, словно подначивает и подгоняет: "Ну же, давай! Чего ты ждешь?" Том толкается в свою крепко сжатую ладонь и громко стонет. Он упирается левой ладонью в зеркало и не может оторвать взгляда от завораживающих движений. Ладонь двигается быстро. В кулаке, то исчезает, то вновь появляется темная головка. Кожа блестит от слюны и смазки. Внутри все сворачивается давящим напряжением. Том чуть наклоняется вперед и касается губами своего "двойника", не замедляя движений. Кожа скользит по стеклу. Том раскрывает рот, словно для поцелуя и резко отшатывается, вглядываясь в свои глаза. Наслаждение подступает и кажется сейчас снесет его. И когда оргазм накрывает словно волной, ноги подкашиваются и Том опускается на пол совершенно без сил. Ведет ладонью по стеклу, размазывая собственную сперму.


End file.
